Most conventional voting systems in place around the world utilize either paper ballots or mechanical voting booths having mechanical switches and levers that, when actuated, increment a plurality of mechanical counters. These conventional systems present a number of problems for election processes. For example, paper ballots can become physically damaged or altered between the time the voter makes his or her selection and the time a ballot-counting machine eventually reads the voter's selection on the ballot. In addition, with paper ballots, voters can inadvertently cast a vote for the wrong candidate by, for example, punching a hole or placing an X next to a different candidate than was intended. Mechanical voting booths, while solving some of the problems presented by paper ballots, present problems of their own. For instance, voting booths are fairly expensive, have many mechanical parts which require routine maintenance and repair, and are typically heavy and cumbersome to move and set up.
More recently, electronic voting systems have been developed with an eye toward solving the problems presented by systems that employ paper ballots and/or mechanical voting booths. However, none of the electronic voting systems developed to date has proven to be secure and efficient enough to result in the widespread use thereof (in place of existing paper ballot and/or mechanical voting booth systems). An emerging requirement of any electronic voting system is to provide a paper audit trail. Many electronic voting systems give the voters a receipt by which they can prove how they voted. Such receipts, however, provide a ready means by which voters can prove how they voted to third parties, thereby allowing voters to easily sell or trade their votes. Thus, there is a need for an electronic voting system that is secure and efficient and provides a paper audit trail that protects against the potential of vote selling/trading.